John Stamos
John Phillip Stamos (born August 19, 1963 in Cypress, California) is the actor who played the roles of Jesse Katsopolis and Stavros on Full House. Career John Stamos started his acting career when he portrayed the role of Blackie Parrish on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital in which he received a Daytime Emmy nomination in 1984. John later starred in two short-lived television series, Dreams and You Again? After Full House was canceled, John continued acting on television, made-for-TV movies, commercials, and stage productions. John starred on the short-lived series, Jake in Progress and in 2006, John portrayed the role of Dr. Tony Gates on the hit NBC medical drama, ER. He stayed on the show until the series finale in 2009. John continues to guest-star on television shows such as Law & Order: SVU and Glee. Since 2011, John has appeared in a series of commercials for Dannon's Greek yogurt brand, Oikos – including one with his FH co-stars Bob Saget and Dave Coulier (where they think about getting their own places, but eventually decide against it; this all occurs as Stamos is watching a football game, most likely the Super Bowl), another where Stamos is actually Saget in disguise after coming out of a supermarket but the real Stamos is still inside just as he's about to check out, and a third where he is kissing a woman, but doesn't know that he's spilling yogurt on his pants; so his co-stars come over to wash his pants, and with his Oikos boxers revealed, the woman walks away. All 3 ads were aired during Super Bowl XLVII in 2013.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xN86qenUW-M Since September 2015, Stamos has starred as the lead character in the Fox sitcom Grandfathered. He also spearheaded the attempt to get a reboot of Full House into production – now named Fuller House, and is an executive producer of the Netflix series. Music John Stamos performed on an independently released 1994 album called Shades of Blue which was released on iTunes in 2010 after being long out of print. He is also a frequent performer with the Beach Boys, appearing in their music video for their song, "Kokomo". In 1992, John sang lead vocals on their song, "Forever" which he has sung twice on Full House (the first time, during Jesse & Rebecca's wedding; the second time was a recording sung for Jesse's twin sons). In 2012, John announced that he would be performing with the Beach Boys on their 50th Anniversary Tour. Personal life John met model Rebecca Romjin in 1994 at a Victoria's Secret fashion show where she was modeling and started dating two months later. On September 19, 1998, John and Rebecca married, but in April 2004, they separated and divorced on March 1, 2005. Trivia * Height: 6' 1" * Because he was the most famous actor in the cast, Stamos is credited as the lead, as shown in the title sequence * His recurring phrase, "Have Mercy", was originally ad-libbed * As a cruel joke, John would eat Doritos and smoke a cigar before the kissing scenes with Becky, just to annoy her * He first met Lori Loughlin at the age of 18 when she was presenting an award to him; he then took her to Disney World References Category:Actors Category:Main cast Category:Males